The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors assembled with some component parts that are the same in each of the electrical connectors.
Coaxial electrical connectors are manufactured with a variety of constructions to accommodate the diverse needs of the marketplace. For example, coaxial connectors to be mounted to printed circuit boards have a different construction than that of coaxial connectors which are to be attached to the ends of coaxial cables. Furthermore, connectors of the quick disconnect type are required by some customers, and threaded connectors are specified by customers for use in other applications. For example, in environments in which the connectors are likely to be subjected to significant vibrations, threaded connectors are desired. Coaxial connectors are also manufactured in both linear and right angle configurations and in both jack and plug styles.
A manufacturer has been required to manufacture large numbers of different connector types and to maintain a costly inventory of different connectors. Furthermore, the connectors were assembled from a plurality of separate components which necessitated a large and costly inventory of different connector parts.
In addition, certain component parts of coaxial electrical connectors have been costly or difficult to manufacture. For example, to provide adequate shielding for the signal carried by the center contact of a coaxial connector, it was often necessary to utilize a relatively expensive machined outer shell in the connector. Although it is known to manufacture the outer shell of coaxial connectors by less costly stamping and forming techniques, stamped and formed shells do not provide adequate shielding in many applications. Furthermore, in some connector configurations, for example, in right angle connectors, it was difficult, to form many of the connector components into the more complicated shapes required by the connector.